


Tease

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink, Spitroasting, peter is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Prompt: peter wearing a big sweater and short shorts to school to tease mr stark and mr roger





	Tease

Peter knew he took a risk when he got dressed that morning, there were about a million different ways it could backfire, but Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers had been teasing him so much lately that he figured they deserved a little payback.

That’s how he found himself walking around the school wearing a pair of indecently short shorts and a soft, pale pink sweater that reached down to his thighs, the sleeves nearly covering the tips of his fingers. He had definitely gotten a couple strange looks, even Ned thought he had gone crazy, fortunately for him, the look in Mr. Stark’s eyes when he stepped into his classroom was more than worth it.

The way his pupils dilated until his eyes were almost completely black sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. “Good morning Mr. Stark.” He smiled innocently and pretended he didn’t notice the way Mr. Stark’s fist clenched as he walked towards his seat.

Throughout the entire class, Peter noticed that Mr. Stark struggled to keep his eyes off him, his cool and collected facade slipping away every so often and Peter decided to up the ante a little. He stared his teacher straight in the eye as he slowly lifted his pen, slipping it between his lips to suck on the back of it and he saw the muscles in Mr. Stark’s jaw tighten.

Peter enjoyed the power he had over Mr. Stark, turning the tables on him and being in control for a bit. Watching the man struggle to keep his hands to himself was one of the most satisfying things Peter had ever seen, even if it meant he would definitely get punished after school.

Class went by in a blur, and as soon as the bell rang Peter got up from his seat and attempted to slip away unnoticed, but a strong hand on his arm stopped him. Mr. Stark waited for the rest of the students to be gone, before whispering hotly against Peter’s neck,

“You’re going to pay for this, sweetheart.” Peter felt himself tremble with excitement at the words and with a firm slap to his backside he was sent into the hallway again.

Mr. Rogers’ class was no different, the dark stares making Peter’s breathing speed up and his face flush red, he knew he had made the right decision that morning.

It was easy to get lost in it, to play the part and drive his teachers insane. It felt good to watch them squirm like they had made him squirm so many times before and when Mr. Rogers asked him to stay behind through gritted teeth, Peter didn’t even think about disobeying.

“What’s wrong, sir?” he asked innocently, watching Mr. Rogers walk around the desk and push Peter against it, one hand slipping under his sweater.

“I’m pretty sure this is violating the dress code,” he said, his hand tightening on Peter’s hip almost threateningly.

“Are you going to punish me, sir?”

“Not just me.” Suddenly the hand was gone from his hip and fingers tightened dangerously on the back of his neck. “I’m sure Tony has something to say about this as well.”

The entire walk to Mr. Stark’s classroom Mr. Rogers’ hand stayed on the back of his neck and Peter nearly tripped over his feet a couple times in his struggle to keep up, eyes focused firmly on the ground.

Mr. Stark was already waiting for him, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed as he watched Mr. Rogers lock the door behind them.

“You are in big trouble, doll,” he said, voice dark and low and Peter felt his breath hitch. “Walking around looking like that, so pretty and innocent, teasing us in class.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Peter replied, looking as innocent as possible, but he knew he wasn’t fooling them. His eyes tracked Mr. Stark as he walked towards him and before he knew what was happening he was being manhandled to sit on top of the desk, legs dangling over the edge. Rough hands smoothed up his thighs, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake and Peter couldn’t hold back a whimper. Mr. Rogers was standing next to Mr. Stark, hands sliding under the sweater again and teasingly pinching a nipple. It was overwhelming, there were hands all over him and he felt himself subconsciously spreading his legs, the sweater slipping up his thighs to expose more skin.

“Oh, you will be,” Steve threatened against his neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin and all Peter could do was surrender.

Large hands pushed up Peter's sweater, trying to gain access to all his smooth, pale skin, fingers digging into tense muscles and Peter arched into the touch desperately, needing more already.

Mr. Stark's lips pressed against his neck, teeth pressed right over his pulse point and Peter subconsciously tipped his head back, a clear request for more that Mr. Stark gladly obliged to, sucking dark marks wherever he could reach. Peter was certain that he wouldn’t be able to hide those, not with the way his sweater hung low on his shoulders, exposing his entire neck and even some of his collarbones.

Mr. Rogers' hands had fallen down to his shorts, which were starting to become almost painfully tight, and started fumbling with the zipper, wanting them off just as badly as Peter did.

"Oh, baby boy," Mr. Rogers groaned when he took notice of what Peter was wearing underneath the shorts, white panties with a lace trim that Peter's dick was currently straining against, a wet spot already forming on the delicate fabric. Peter could practically hear his teacher's heartbeat speed up. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing..."

That seemed to catch Mr. Stark's attention, who pulled his lips away from Peter's neck to take a closer look at exactly what Peter was wearing.

"You little tease," Mr. Stark purred, almost ripping the shorts as he pulled them down Peter's thighs to expose the panties entirely. "The things you do to me..." Peter let out a soft whimper when Mr. Stark's hand came down to palm his dick through the panties, enough friction to tease, but not enough to satisfy and Peter finally realized that there might be consequences to his actions.

"Please, daddy," he whined, lifting his hips into the man's palm to hopefully get more friction, but Mr. Stark wasn't playing any games and before Peter could realize what was happening he was bent over the desk, his ass in the air and his dick trapped between the hard surface and his stomach.

A light slap to his ass caused him to jolt forward just a little and another moan spilled from his lips when he watched Mr. Stark walk around the desk until he was standing right in front of Peter. One hand reached out to stroke his cheek, before two fingers gently nudged against his lips, forcing him to part them so Mr. Stark could slip his fingers into Peter's mouth. Peter didn't even need to be told to do anything, already starting to suck obediently, a wave of arousal washing over him at the heated look in Mr. Stark's eyes.

Meanwhile, behind him, Mr. Rogers was pulling his panties to the side and Peter immediately felt his face heat up, knowing exactly what his teacher would find beneath that lace.

The moment the plug was exposed Peter heard Mr. Rogers let out a noise that could’ve been a growl and he shut his eyes, trying to focus on the fingers in his mouth rather than on how he could feel Mr. Rogers’ stare burning on his skin. The man nudged against the plug slightly and Peter let out a moan around Mr. Stark’s fingers, eagerly pushing his ass back in hopes of receiving more.

“You planned this, didn’t you? You knew exactly what your outfit would do to us.” Peter’s breath hitched slightly and, realizing there was no sense in lying, he nodded.

“What did he do?” Mr. Stark asked, running a hand through Peter’s hair and tugging on the locks until Peter was making eye contact.

Mr. Rogers didn’t answer immediately, instead opting to slowly, torturously slowly, pull the plug out, making Peter squirm on top of the desk, whining weakly.

Once it was out completely he placed the toy down in Peter’s line of sight and Peter couldn’t help but glance at it. He was entirely aware of what he did and why he did it and he certainly didn’t regret it, he had his teachers where he wanted them after all, but it was embarrassing to be so blatantly confronted with it.

“Shit, sweetheart…” Mr. Stark forced his fingers deeper into Peter’s mouth until Peter was practically gagging. “Couldn’t wait to be fucked, could you? Don’t worry, baby, Steve is going to give you what you need,” he promised and Peter all but sobbed in anticipation.

Mr. Stark removed his fingers from Peter’s mouth and as Peter looked up at the man, waiting for the next order, he could tell that he and Mr. Rogers were making eye contact. The two of them had this insane ability to be able to communicate without words and Peter had quickly learned that it rarely meant anything good for him.

The feeling of Mr. Rogers’ dick nudging against his slick, open hole shook him out of his thoughts immediately and his fingers scrambled for purchase on the desk when Mr. Rogers slowly pushed into him, stretching him so perfectly he could cry.

The feeling of being filled up distracted him so much that he hadn’t even noticed the sound of Mr. Stark undoing his pants and taking his dick out until his jaw was forced open again and suddenly he was being filled from both sides.

He was kept firmly in place by strong hands gripping his hips, surely leaving bruises, and another hand tangling in his hair, just on the right side of painful.

“Such a good boy,” Mr. Stark praised as he thrust into Peter’s waiting mouth. Peter wanted to make it good for him, wanted to use every trick he knew until his teacher came down his throat. Mr. Stark, however, seemed much more interested in fucking Peter’s mouth until tears were welling up in his eyes and he was choking on his dick. It was probably a good thing, because as soon as Mr. Rogers started moving, expertly hitting Peter’s prostate with every hard thrust, his brain went entirely offline and all he could do was moan and whimper as his teachers took him apart.

“Fuck…” Peter could hear Mr. Rogers groan behind him, the force of his thrusts making Peter dizzy with arousal. Mr. Rogers was bigger than the plug, by far, but the slightly painful stretch only made it better and Peter couldn’t  _think._ If he had been in a better state of mind he would’ve probably paid more attention to how loud he was being, even with Mr. Stark’s dick muffling his noises, and how anyone could walk by and hear them.

Peter tried grinding his hips against the desk, desperate to get some friction against his own, aching cock, but he was pinned in place so firmly that he could hardly move at all.

“You feel so good for me, baby boy,” Mr. Rogers said, voice rough and growly as he leaned over Peter’s body, pressing a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter wanted to beg for someone to touch him, to get him off, but Mr. Stark was still fucking his throat mercilessly and he didn’t seem like he was going to give Peter a break, not with the way he was moaning above him, occasionally telling Peter how sweet his mouth was, how well he was doing.

Tears were spilling down Peter’s flushed cheeks, sweat slicking his hair to his forehead and he knew he must’ve looked like an absolute mess, just how his teachers liked him. Every part of his body felt oversensitive, the pleasure on the verge of overwhelming and a wrecked sob escaped his throat.

After that it didn’t take much longer for either man to cum, Mr. Rogers’ thrusts were getting sloppier with every passing moment, his soft groans becoming more ragged and desperate, much like Peter’s own, and with barely any warning Mr. Rogers came inside of him with a muffled moan, his hand covering his own mouth as his hot seed coated Peter’s insides.

“Christ, sweetheart,” Mr. Rogers mumbled, pulling out slowly and making Peter wince just a little. Peter felt a trail of cum leak out of his hole and down his thighs, but a large finger gently pushed it back inside of him. “Gonna plug you up again, baby, keep you nice and full.” Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Mr. Rogers grab the plug, but a particularly rough thrust from Mr. Stark had him closing his eyes again.

Peter couldn’t help but whimper when Mr. Rogers pushed the toy into his hole, keeping all his cum plugged inside of him and, fuck, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but somehow his dick got impossibly, painfully harder. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get to cum soon.

“Fuck…” He heard Mr. Stark moan, his grip on Peter’s hair tightening even more and Peter let out a pained whine, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white. “I’m so close … You gonna let me cum down your pretty throat, doll?” Mr. Stark asked, sounding surprisingly composed for how close to the edge he was.

Peter couldn’t beg, could only look up at Mr. Stark with pleading eyes and that seemed to be all the permission the man needed to cum down Peter’s throat, gasping Peter’s name as he tipped over the edge.

After Mr. Stark pulled out of his mouth the man ran his thumb over Peter’s red, abused lips, looking at him with dark eyes.

“Such a pretty little tease,” he murmured, a pleased smile on his face, “Do you think you deserve to cum, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Peter whined, grinding against the desk again for a blissful couple seconds until Mr. Rogers flipped him onto his back.

The soft fabric of the sweater slid down his shoulders just a little as he was moved, exposing his sharp collar bones, and Mr. Rogers, despite having orgasmed not that long ago, was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.

“Pretty boy,” Mr. Rogers said softly and Peter could hear Mr. Stark walk around the desk again, standing next to Mr. Rogers as he looked down at Peter.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Mr. Stark asked and Peter raised his hips, pushing the sweater up to his stomach.

“Please touch me, daddy,” he whimpered, staring up at both his teachers with wide, pleading eyes and Mr. Stark obliged, pulling the panties down and wrapping one hand loosely around Peter’s dick. Peter let out a desperate sob, trying to thrust into Mr. Stark’s hand to get some real friction, but he seemed intent on making Peter suffer, his grip not tight enough to do anything but tease.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart… Your cute, little cock’s all red and leaking,” Mr. Stark cooed, “I bet you need to cum so badly…”

“Please, daddy,” he begged again, voice trembling slightly.

“He’s been a very bad boy, though, teasing us all day, knowing we wouldn’t be able to do anything about it,” Mr. Rogers said casually, eyes flicking between Peter and Tony. This was definitely heading in the wrong direction very fast.

“No no no no!” Peter cried out, “Please, I can be good!” By the look in Mr. Stark’s eyes, he could see he was losing the battle before it had even started and moments later Mr. Stark pulled his hand away.

“Maybe next time, doll,” he said, tucking Peter’s dick back into the panties and Peter felt more tears fall down his cheeks, but he knew there was no use in arguing, so he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control as much as possible.

Despite how hard he was, how desperately he needed to cum, he figured he’d definitely be wearing this particular outfit again. It was absolutely worth it to see his teachers’ reaction, even if it meant being denied the one thing he craved so badly. He could tell that Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers had figured that out, too.

He wondered what they’d do if he wore something similar the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> also come follow me on tumblr @commandernova, I take prompts there (even though it may take me ages to write them, but trust me when i say that i will get to em)


End file.
